


Voyeur

by lillullaby



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, I like the idea of Andy having an oral fixation don't ask me why, M/M, Voyeurism, the tiniest bit of peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillullaby/pseuds/lillullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete walks in on Joe and Andy in a dressing room, </p>
<p>and then finds it very hard to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

"Where the hell is my band?" Pete has been hunting for the guys for at least a half hour.

The show ended and they all disappeared like smoke. He's seen Patrick twice, but no sign of his drummer or guitarist.

 

He turns the corner of a dark hallway with a series of dressing rooms. It looks empty, but when Pete turns to leave he hears a muddled sound. He sneaks down the row of doors, hoping he can scare whoever's hiding around here.

Pushing the door open, he’s about to walk into the room when the smell of sex hits him hard in the face. All he can see is a mass of bright colors shifting in the dark, stretched across the couch on the other end of the room. He hears a high grunt, and immediately knows it's Andy. (The bus was small, Joe and Andy have been together for 5 years, and the curtains don't absorb much noise.)

 

It's Joe’s pale thigh that makes the whole imagine snap into focus, though. The blurred lines of ink interrupted by the stretch of bare skin. After a deep groan, Joe’s leg falls from where it was wrapped around Andy’s waist, foot falling hard to the floor. The movement changed the angle and Pete can see as Andy dove deeper into Joe. The younger man’s entire body goes taut for a moment, the curve of his spine like a bow as he shook. Andy’s fingers slide out of Joe’s mouth (and, fuck, had those been in there the whole time?) his hips stilling so he can search his lover’s face

 

“Fuck, do that again.” Joe's voice is rough, a little awed. His face falls to the side, neck angled up against the cushion, leaning into the hand on his face. He nips at Andy’s thumb, inviting him to continue.

 

 

Andy’s usual giggle filled the room, but he complies. It's a little bizarre for Pete to hear it, that little high laugh that Andy has, in this situation. It's fucking surreal.  
His grind turns into something rougher, and Pete can’t stop staring at the way Andy’s strong hands dig bruises into Joe’s hips. The way his knuckles turn white from the grip, how all it does is make Joe more flustered.

 

Andy’s got stamina, Pete can give him that much. (There’s no way to know how long they’ve been going at it, before he came in.) But Joe is writhing underneath him, panting and hitching his hips up to meet Andy’s thrusts. But, Andy is just taking it in stride, rhythm never wavering. (The way his hips dip forward makes Pete’s own hitch a little into his hand pressing into his groin. He should probably leave, but… well…)

 

The only way Pete could even tell Andy is affected (Andy's even stoic during sex? What the hell?) Is the sheen of sweat along his back and the way he breathed through his teeth, like he's holding back. Joe’s hands move up, sliding down the his lover's tattooed chest as he tries to grapple for stability. His dick is hard and heavy against his chest. Joe’s eyes close, his face turning into the hand on his face to suck at Andy’s palm. Andy groans helplessly above him, his hips stuttering for the first time. The two make eye contact as Joe took Andy’s hand in his own, guiding it up to lick at the callouses on his hands before taking his fingers back into his mouth.

 

That breaks Andy.

 

His hips snap forward, changing the angle minutely (expertly, like he had been missing it on purpose). Joe chokes out a sound, muffled into Andy’s hand, eyes rolling back and his body growing tight.

 

Joe gins huge, though, and Andy just huffs his breathes as he moves, growing even more desperate. Joe won, Pete realizes. It was a competition, with rules that Pete can’t even begin to imagine, and Joe had just won.

 

Pete isn't 100% sure what's happening- but his dick is definitely interested.

 

They move together easily, with a practiced ease. Joe knows what it could feel like, the look of determination evident on his face, and he is going to chase that feeling down until he gets it. Pete's seen that same look on his face when he chased a high, that same incoherent need.

 

Joe pulls away from the hand that is currently down his throat, wrapping Andy’s spit wet fingers around his dick. Pete’s seen Joe and Andy naked. But, yup, there’s Andy’s hand on Joe’s swollen dick and that should NOT be that hot. (Pete may be having a little bit of a crisis, but he’d consider the mental scars later.) The drummer makes quick work, jacking Joe off roughly.

 

Joe comes hard, his mouth open in a a scream that never made out of his mouth, white painting his chest. Any lets out a feral sound, supporting himself over Joe, hips pistoning as he chases his own release. Joe just lays there, whimpering and gasping, his own eyelid heavy from his orgasm. When Andy comes, his body curls as he slams in deep into Joe’s body one last time, shaking hard. Joe just rubs along Andy’s back as he comes down.

 

Pete’s hisses out a breath, hand pressing harder against the seam of his fly, pants painfully tight. Joe’s head falls to the side, eyes meeting Pete’s. Joe just smiles sleepily at him, looking properly fucked out and content.

 

Pete's throat goes dry, eyes blurring for a moment while a shiver runs down his spine. Then, suddenly, he has a fucking awesome idea.

 

“HEY PATRICK, DUDE.”

 

Andy jumps a little, looking up from where he's laying on Joe’s chest.

“Pete? What is it- Oh, fucking SHIT. Guys? Really?” Patrick is bright red and angry, face all screwed up, “-here? Put some pants on, fuck.”  
Patrick is fidgeting, his eyes staring at the ceiling tiles like they're the most interesting thing he's ever seen.

  
Andy opens his mouth to say something back, but the man underneath him preoccupies him with kisses.

  
Pete grabs at Patrick’s hand, dragging him off to find a bathroom to mess around in.

**Author's Note:**

> [Becca](http://penis-destroyer-69.tumblr.com/) is the only reason I grew a pair and actually finished this- thank you for your help, love.
> 
> Not thrilled with the Pete parts, but am pretty happy with the rest of it.  
> (For those of you who know about my peterick blurb blog- you know I'm shit at Pete. So. 'eh. It's expected.)


End file.
